Gifted With a Curse
by PenNinja1300
Summary: 3 years ago Faline was cursed to walk the earth as a beast at night forever, when searching for a cure, she gets transported to the black butler universe, where she meets shinigami. how will she get rid of her curse? HOW WILL SHE GET HOME? read and see. Rated T for cursing and probably some violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, ive decided that i absolutly have to write this idea down and publish it. this is my first kuroshitsuji fanfiction and im really exited to get this one started. this is basically about a girl who ended up in the kuroshitsuji unviverse through means that you will have to read about. Enjoy, and please reveiw as well! any question asked about a chapter will be answered in the next chapter.**

Faline awoke to the worst sound that one could possible hear on a monday morning; the alarm clock. it was time to get out of the nice warm bed and go the hell that was formally refered to as High School. Damn. After the repeated slamming of the snooze button until the clock fell off of the box that was her current nightstand, she sat up and stretched. She was NOT ready for a wonderful and educational day, as her foster-mother refered to it. Faline had been bounced from home to home since birth, though she had to admit, this one was persistent. This had been the longest that anyone had ever tolerated her. She was what could be refered to as, "a troubled kid". Nora, her current foster-mother, had always said that; "at the delicate age of sixteen a girl should be allowed to have her streaks of drama!". She had clearly never fostered a teen before. After her breif moment of pondering, Faline reluctantly put her feet on the cold hardwood floor and stood up. Her room was practically empty. She had never bothered to keep a large amount of possessions, as they only made getting moved to another home a longer and harder process. She walked down the hallway into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Faline climbed into the warm water with relish. Nothing was quite as nice as hot water over the body, she let it soak her long black hair and run over her face for a few minuets before rubbing in the shampoo. after rinsing it out, she looked in the small mirror hanging on the shower wall. She never understood why Nora insisted on putting it in the shower, seeing as nobody in the house shaved their face, but she looked in it nonetheless. She examined her eyes for any signs that they hadn't changed back yet. Sometimes remnants of the curse remained even after she had changed back. It was one of the reasons that she had such a hard time assimilating in new foster homes and in schools. She had to be out of sight before the sun set or her "condition" would be made known. It left foster families under the belief that she was "doing something" and kids her age thought her refusal to go out on weekends and friday nights was weird, or took her silence as arrogance. Of course that wasnt the case. Faline wanted more than anything to be able to go out at night with friends, or to HAVE friends, but 3 years ago it was her need to be accepted had caused her predicament, and she remembered that night clearly.

Truly, it had started the day before that night, at the time, she hadn't known it. She had just been moved to her latest foster home, a young couple who couldn't conceive, and was trying to create a reputation for herself, as pre-pubescent kids often do. A group of girls saw that despite her quiet personality, she was pretty, and had decided that she was worth taking under their long and very superficial wings.

"The hag that lives in this house complained to the police that we were out too late last night," one of the girls said while gesturing to the house, " are you going to take that new girl?"

"i wasnt even out here last night, why don't you do something?" Faline had said quietly

"UUUGH. let me show you!"

They walked up to her gate, she would never forget that gate. A large cast iron gate that was at least ten feet wide, connecting to a large stone wall, like something out of a movie. On the wall there was a slender black cat watching the girls. after examining the cat for a few moments the girl picked up a large rock and threw it at the cat! after it had yowled for a few moments, an old woman, with a face like a bull-dog, appeared quietly on the porch. After she stared at them angrily for a few seconds, one of the other girls, jezabell, if she remembered her name correctly, screamed at the others to run. The girls took off, giggling, and Faline followed suit.

It wasnt until the night after the day of the incident that she had truly done herself in. The girls had convinced her to sneak into the cemetary with them. They were just playing a harmless little prank, they had told her. unfortunately, the then naïve little Faline had believed them. At first she just watched, and then one of the less popular girls of the group pushed the can of spray paint into HER hand.

"All you have to do", she said. " is put a big cross on that grave right there"

"But why?!"

"Because! You want to hang with us right?! Then DO IT" she commanded.

Faline, in her desperate need to be accepted, had done it. And no sooner had she done it that the "Hag" appeared. The other girls where long gone before poor Faline could even reply.

"I-I was J-jjust.."

"VILE LITTLE GIRL! YOU AND YOUR DISGUSTING LITTLE FRIENDS ATTACK MY FAMILIAR AND DESTROY THE GRAVE OF MY ONLY CHILD?!" Faline tried to answer but could only manage a small squeak of fear.

" you are a wicked child and you deserve to be punished! You will walk this earth every night as a beast alone FOREVER!"

Yes, she could remember it perfectly. Although immortal, she could never go out at night unless in the form of a black cat, and she would have to do so alone. She climbed out of the shower and dried off. Throwing on her robe, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She was about to open the fridge when she noticed the not on the fridge.

_Faline,_

_i went out for the day, ill be back tomorrow morning. A friend of mine called and invited me for a night on her boat. _

_ I LOOOVE YOU XOXOXOX_

_ Nora_

_P.S. GO TO SCHOOL AND EAT YOUR VEGETABLES!_

"guess im not going to school today" she thought as she pulled out a pudding cup from the back of the fridge. This was the perfect opportunity to go and see the old seer woman that worked at the thrift shop down town. It had been largely advertised that she was "mystically gifted" and would read palms, and although she knew it was a longshot she had to try. she was getting desperate. She had to have this curse gone before too long. Sure, she was sixteen now, and she had been a mature 13 year old, so she could sell it. But, what about when shes 30? How will she explain that? She had been moved around from place to place since birth, but the idea of having to move every few years FOREVER, it was almost too much to bear.

* _flash forward*_

The shop was dusty. for a new place it was dirty as though it had been there and abandoned for years. The little sunlight that the cloudy day allowed barley passed through the dirty windows, casting almost the whole shop in shadows. There was an ancient woman sitting at the counter. She had long white hair and a dirty shawl that made her look like a bag lady. Faline suddenly felt very sick. Her head was pounding. Trying to a ignore it, she attempted to approach the counter, but the closer she came to the crone (as that it what she had mentaly named her a few seconds earlier) the more dizzy she got. She fell to the floor with a thud, and watched the ceiling spin.

_"i know who you are, and i know what you want, you have a large role to play, and i foretold of your coming. i have not the power to help you, but i will send you to a place where there is magic that can, and in exchange, you will do something for me..."_

Those words echoed in her head before she fell into darkness. She awoke for the second time that day, but this time, not in a place she knew. She sat up, and realized that she was sitting on a stone ground, in what appeared to be a dirty alley.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

**Hope you found this interesting at the least! please feel free to submit ideas, constructive criticism, or complements (please). Despite seeming irrelevant to Kuroshitsuji so far, next chapter Faline will meet some familiar characters! I'll try to have this updated in at most a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, dear fanfic readers! if your reading this it measn that you survived the first chapter of my first ever kuroshitsuji fanfic! good for you (and me)! thank you Paxloria, for being the first to reveiw. i genuinly appreciate that. thats the fastest i have ever gotten a review. As stated in the previous chapter, kuroshitsuji characters will be appearing. PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW! oh! and as a reminder, I DONT OWN THIS. JUST MY OC'S AND THE PLOT.**

Faline stood up and looked around her. She was clearly in some kind of alley, and a dirty one at that. It was darkly lit by the twilight sky, but she could see the busted Wood crates and wrecked fence at the end. The approaching night was making the air chilly, and soon she knew it would change her. jogging out of the alley, she took note of the strange buildings, all of them were the same stone, and the street was cobble stoned. were the hell was she?! The the memories came back in a single flash through her body. she had gone to see someone, someone who could help her? Yes, the old woman, she had said that she would do something for her in the future? what the fuck did that mean?! All she knew was that she was in a strange new place without a clue, and the old crone hadn't even helped her with her curse. speaking of which...she could feel it starting, the slow change of her body from girl to feline. it always stung a little bit, but every fiber of ones self being altered would hurt wouldnt it? it always started with the tail and ears. She could feel them forming, and the hair slowly began to cover her body as she shrunk. It would seem that she wasnt going to find anywhere to hide for the night. Oh well, stray cats were common in dirty slums right? That was truly the only way that she could describe it now that she had a cats sense of smell, dirty and disgusting, despite the serene way the dimly lit fire lamp posts illuminated the stone street in a soft glow. It was quiet, and peaceful, even if it was unpleasant to the olfactory senses. She started running down the street silently in her cat form, the bright half-moon illuminating her bright green eyes and shining on her sleek black form.

After running around for another 20 mins, because she really didn't know what else to do, she faced another problem. Her stomach rumbled obnoxiously. When was the last time she had eaten? She WAS a cat, but resorting to eating the vermin she could detect around her was definitely a last resort. She had never really been out as a cat before, she had always just slept in her room or found a place to hide and rest until dawn. So now she had two problems, shelter AND food. Though she wouldn't consider herself to be in a wonderful financial situation in her current temporary home, she had never had to go hungry before. Nora made sure of that, and despite her denial to herself, she missed her current foster-mother. moving was getting her nowhere, she needed a plan. First, she would have to find a place to sleep, and then tomorrow once she had turned back into herself, she would have to watch the locals, learn how to blend. Her hunger would have to wait, at least until she could go out in public in confidence. She did however, eventually find an old wooden crate in another, less filthy, alley.

* flash forward to morning

Faline awoke quickly. the minute she became even slightly conscious she knew that something was wrong. She shot up in a panic and looked around for about 10 seconds before she remembered where she was. she had come here last night to sleep and hide. Her next action was to scout out the area quietly and without drawing too much attention to herself. she crept out from the crate that had been her chosen sleeping area slowly and made her way to the end of the alley. peeking around the corner, she saw that she appeared to be in a past time in what would seem to be a european country. England perhaps? There weren't many people out and about. she could only count about six, which she thought was odd, especially for a place with no cars. From what she could see,the men dressed in a way similar to those in her history text books, which, unfortunately, meant that women wore dresses. this would be a problem. she hadn't exactly had time to pack before her "departure" and even if she had, her wardrobe consisted of nothing that even remotely resembled a dress. Now not only was she hungry, VERY HUNGRY, but she would stick out like a very sore, improper thumb. She had to re-priortitize. She would first need to acquire some money, then proper attire, and THEN food. time to tighten her belt, she supposed. not that she was wearing a money would require a job, and a job would require her to be considered presentable. did women even work in this time?!

Her train of thought was broken when she noticed a kid wandering alone. The boy must have been about 7 years old and he was just walking down the street unaccompanied by any form of guardian. Maybe that was normal here? Her next thought was going to be whether or not to ask him were his mommy was but then she heard a cart approaching. she anxiously waited for the boy to get out of the road but he didnt. She got more and more nervous as the cart didn't slow. Her heart started to pound in her ears and she could hear her blood rushing. What was he doing?! She finally broke down and ran after him. The cart was so close, she wasnt going to make it! with a small scream, she pulled him out of the way with only a second to spare. laying on the cold stone and panting hard, she looked over to the boy and saw that he was crying. She then turned her had to look at the cart driver and discovered that he wasnt there. The bastard didnt even stop! what the hell is wrong with people here?! She then proceeded to yell at the boy to be careful and ask him why he was in the road, and he looked terrified for a moment and ran off in the opposite direction.

"well damn" she thought, "so much for thank you. i just blew my cover and saved your life you little bastard. no big deal though."

"And what do you think your doing?!" came an angry voice from behind her. "that boy was on my list!Right here! Jacob G Smith, dies after being thrown out of his home for being death, see! are you trying to make my job difficult?!"

Faline spun around. she hadn't even heard anyone approach her! and hadn't she just looked behind her ten seconds ago?! she had to look UP to see this man. At least she thought it was a man. This guy had a red complex or something, his jacket,his glasses, his hair (that was grown far down his back), and even his...lipstick?...What the hell?! He was holding a chainsaw. oh yeah, she was only occurred to her later that it made no sense for someone of this time period to have a chainsaw. She had turned to run away when he grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, he looked like he was going to start swinging until he really LOOKED at her. After a few seconds he let go of her and put his hands on his hips (in a very feminine manner, actually), and put the other hand thoughtfully to his face.

"well, your not even a shinigami are you. how very scandilous! Will is going to be sooo upset with me though." Faline looked at him like he was a two headed flying giraffe, to say the least. "Well dont look at me like THAT"

Faline had to take a moment o remember what a shinigami was. A reaper of some kind, if she remembered correctly. THis guy, however, didnt look like he would make a very impressive shinigami. In fact, he looked like a tranny nerd. She slowly realized that she had just messed up his reaping. As a rule, its only possible for a shinigami to alter a fated death, but, seeing as she was from another universe, she could only assume she was an X factor of sorts.

"Your insane" she said, playing the part of an ignorant teenage girl, "and unless you can help me, then im getting the hell outta here"

"ohhhh, but i cant let you leave, im REQUIRED to take you to will...but, it could be so INTERSTING to see this play out..." The red tranny, that's what she had decided to mentally call him, seemed to be talking more to himself. Faline was getting fed up with this guy, and she was still hungry and growing increasingly thirsty now as well.

"look guy, i need a job, a place to stay, maybe, and some FUCKING FOOD, and unless you can help me out with that, get the fuck out of my face." she instantly regretted revealing her vulnerable situation to a complete stranger, and a seemingly crazy one at that.

"oooh a feisty little nipper arent you?! but i think i have an arrangement that will help us both..."

this, could not be a good idea...

* flash forward

Faline and the red tranny (whose name she eventually learned was Grell) approached a creepy looking shop in a dark and dirty street in town. The doors were framed nicely with skull tiki and coffins and a large sign over the door read "UNDERTAKER".

"YOU WANT ME TO WORK HERE?!"

"Of course, doesn't this solve all your problems? Food, shelter and work? and i get to watch this little incident-to-be unfold..."

Faline shuddered as a rat ran across her foot. what had she just gotten herself into?

*  
**Okay, that concludes chapter 2! i appreciate reviews! and follows are nice too, i always try to do weekly updates with my stories and make them as along as possible without being boring. So, if you couldn't tell, the shinigami are going to play the larger role with Faline in this story, but i think i have a job for sebastian and ciel in my script. its 9:30 and i have to go to school tomorrow so im gonna leave you guys here for now. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be more exiting.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is guys! chapter three. the plot really takes off in this chapter. and UNDERTAKER is in it (one of my favorite characters), and i think he's one of the more important characters. I GOT NEW REVIEWS! SO EXITED! thanks everyone, please enjoy. Sorry, because i know this one will be late, my mother has, in an attempt to make our family "closer", ordered a complete tech turnoff at seven pm. my prime writing time. this makes updating hard, so ill give you all my apologies in advance. PenNinja**

Faline looked up at the large sign again: "UNDERTAKER". THIS, was a terrible idea, and in her own world, she would never, under any circumstance, have gone with a strange person for a job with what she now understood was some form of mortician, but, she wasnt in her world was she? A new world meant that new rules applied and that she had to take every opportunity, no matter how ridiculous, in order to survive. she simply had to look on the bright side of things. This meant, food, shelter, and a place to hide. OH NO. HOW WOULD SHE EXPLAIN THAT?! she only had about two seconds to think about it before Grell pulled her into the ominous little shop of horrors. As she entered, or rather, was flung, into the shop, she took a look around. It was bigger than it looked on the outside, with dim lighting and, of course, coffins. It was cold and it smelled funny, but that was for obvious (and rather unpleasant) reasons. The second thing she took note of, was that nobody was home. She looked up at Grell expectantly. His reply was a smirk that suggested he knew something she didnt, only furthering her irritation with him. She was about to turn around and leave when she heard an ominous creak. That could NOT be good. she turned her head slowly to see the coffin that was standing upright in the back of the room open about an inch, presumably so that someone could peek out. WHAT THE HELL?! She heard giggling. So, either her possible boss was a child, or a nut case. she learned shortly after that it was the latter.

A man, who seemed young enough, but for whatever reason had white hair, slowly peeked his head out of the coffin. oh yeah, she was going to just love this job.

"Ahhhhhh...i havent had any guest of the living kind in ages..."

WHAT. THE. HELL. This guy was TRYING to be creepy? okaaayyyy...she could do this. its no worse than any other job she ever had. in truth she had only ever had one job and she quit after a month. the old guy that worked the drive-thru was always staring at her, and not just in the rude way, in the "i want to stuff you in my car after creeping on you" way.

"lady sutclif, you brought me company? how thoughtful of you. ahhhhhh, and what is the young ladies name?" he asked, stepping out of the coffin and turning to face Faline. She wasnt going to lie to herself, even after being cursed, sent to a different universe, and spending a night among the trash before being griped at by a shinigami, that was still incredibly scary.

She stared at him for about 5 seconds before managing: "...Faline...whats yours?" He looked at her for about 2 seconds before he busted out laughing. Not just a chuckle or a run-of -the-mill laugh, but truly and LOUDLY laughing. It was almost enough to shake all the jars and tea cups, all of which held questionable content.

"how," he asked in between laughs " did you find such a cheeky little thing?" he said to Grell while trying to pull himself off the floor. Faline had no idea what was so funny, or what "cheeky" meant.

"i didn't bring her here to amuse you, i brought her here for safekeeping." Grell said in his raspy voice while looking questioningly at the laughing man. "She needs a place to stay and i need a place to keep her, and i thought, that since you're alone in this shop, running it by yourself..."

"ahhhhh, you want employment? You have already given me the great gift of laughter, so i suppose i DO owe you, and to have such an amusing girl around could prove interesting..."

"Good," said Grell, while walking out the door," i'll take my leave then, i have a report to fill out" he said while glaring at Faline. Grell was not a fan of "reports", it would seem. Faline was almost as sorry to see him go as she was to stay. She had no idea what working for this man would entail. WHAT IF HE WANTED HER TO CUT PEOPLE UP, OR PUT MAKEUP ON DEAD PEOPLE?! Now, she was not _afraid _of the dead, but messing with them didn't sound fun. In her cat form, Faline was VERY sensitive to the supernatural. OH SHIT, that's right, she never figured that out. Would such a crazy man really mind having a cursed cat girl around? from what she had seen he might just find it amusing. Now that she was alone with him, he looked less scary for some reason. She looked at him, in where she thought his eyes were, and said:

"you didn't answer my question" he smiled at her remark, and replied; "im known only by my profession these days, so to you, i am simply Undertaker" Of course. Now she needed to somehow explain to "Undertaker" her current predicament. but how exactly does one bring that up? Again she was pulled away from her thoughts, literally, when Undertaker took her hand and pulled her to a small table.

"you MUST be starving, here i just made some tea and baked some biscuits!" he said gesturing to some bone shaped cookies. WERE THESE DOG TREATS?! that only stopped her for about 2 seconds. Her stomach ached with the sharp pang of hunger, and she popped one in her mouth. it wasnt bad. it tasted like bread, only with a little less flavor. He looked at her expectantly, and she managed a smile, making his already cheshire-cat wide smile larger. She didn't know why this guy was so easily amused or what he found amusing about here, but it kind of amused HER. By no means was this in a romantic way, but more in a way that inspired fascination.

"Well, say something then! i havent laughed in about five minuets now." She didn't know what to say that would make him laugh, and she wasnt really comfortable with speaking at all around him yet, but...if he found her personality so amusing...

"alright, three years ago i was cursed by a witch to turn into a cat at night for the rest of eternity. " she didn't know if it was the story itself he found amusing or if the serious way with which she told him that he found amusing, but he laughed even louder than the first time. She almost wanted to cover her ears.

*_ flash forward_

After several hours of him showing her around and trying to teach her things, much to her distaste, she could feel the change starting. She had told him earlier what would happen, but it was clear that he thought it was a joke, and she was not about to try to argue that it was the truth. As crazy as this man seemed, she highly doubted that he would believe her. Not one person had come in all day, which she thought was odd, particularly with the total disregard for pedestrians in this town. As night was fast approaching, she knew that he would see soon enough. Showing someone made her afraid, of course, but it had to be done if she was to depend on this man. The idea of depending on another for something was appalling to her, but in a new place without friends, she was dead.

She called him into the room and he walked in at a leisurely pace, surprised. This girl had barely spoken the entire time that she had been here, and she had not used his "name" once. He was by no means used to having a child around,let alone one so amusing. But as he walked in he noticed that something was not quite right. Has the girl had a tail when she first arrived? perhaps, but HE certainly hadn't noticed. he looked at her for a moment, and a grin slowly spread across his face. She had not been kidding, only making her telling him that much more amusing. She stared at him quietly until she had completely changed. He then proceeded to pick her up, and after doing so said:

"ARENT YOU JUST THE CUTEST KITTY!" while hugging her.

"oh yes. this was a mistake." Faline thought.

**i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it was horribly late. i got lucky, i think..., and got sick over the weekend, so i have until one o'clock when my mom gets home for typing. (She has no idea i write fanfic. i think she'd make fun of me for it) Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, the next one will be longer.I think ill put Ciel and Sebastian in the next chapter. that was supposed to be later, but it was suggested to me, and im always up for suggestions. Speaking of which, feel free to make some! just leave them in the reviews. The next chapter should be coming sooner as i have thursday and friday and next monday off from school. - PenNinja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, good readers of my fanfic, i hope you all enjoyed my last belated chapter. im here to present to you *drum roll*...ANOTHER ONE. Thank you for the reviews. nobody has made any suggestions yet, i only have this story loosely planned in my notebook in order to leave a little room for me to change my mind. (and i have, a couple of times actually). so feel free to recommend anything that you might want to see. Ciel and Sebastian are in this chapter briefly because a buddy of mine wanted to see them. They become more important, but thats later. so, enjoy!-PenNinja**

Faline couldn't breathe. Undertaker was currently trying to hug the life out of her, it would seem. What the hell was wrong with this guy?! She didnt really stand a chance in her cat form, so she eventually just let him hold her. After a few more seconds of smothering, he held her out like somone would hold a wet and unwanted puppy. after looking at her for a little while longer, he said;

"so, my little cat, you weren't making a joke? how interesting...I also wonder why the Shinigami wanted you here, he obviously was unaware of your "condition" HeeHeeHee! so why then, are you here?...well? wont you tell me little cat?" Undertaker started laughing hysterically, amused by his own question. Oh yes, this man was going to be a joy to work with. He gently put her on the table, saying to himself; "i suppose ive always wanted a cat!" Faline didn't know if a cat could roll its eyes, but she most definitely tried. The shop looked brighter in her cat form, and the sweet smell of flowers, and whatever else undertaker used to cover up the smell of death, was almost relaxing. So very, very calming. She fell asleep on the table about twenty minuets later, and the undertaker quietly scooped her up, thinking to himself that he hadn't found a place for her to sleep. That of course, was quickly solved. Her placed the cat/girl in the nearest coffin, lined with red velvet, and slid a book under the lid, and quietly closed it. What an interesting girl.

*_flash forward_

She didn't know where she was when she woke up,but wherever she was, it was dark, so naturally, she panicked. Faline didnt panick in the way that a normal teenager would, she didn't screech or jump, she just held still, much like "a deer in the headlights". It took her a minuet to calm herself down, and realized that she was in a small space. She was human so it was obviously daytime, but it didnt help her quell her fear.

Undertaker could hear her breathing heavily and sense that she was panicking from where he was sitting. he waited for her to realize where she was, and after about ten seconds, decided to open the coffin for her.  
Faline squinted her eyes at the sudden rush of light into what she now realized was a coffin. WHY WAS SHE IN A COFFIN?!

"excuse me," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "undertaker, could you please explain to me why im in a coffin?"

"well," he replied, "you were sleeping so nicely i thought you might be dead, and i made early preparations. HEEHEEHE!" he started giggling and gave her a grin big enough to split his face in two. Faline thought it would be better to just not reply and threw her legs over the edge of the coffin and onto the floor. Standing up, she stretched and ran her finger through her hair. which was terribly greasy, she noticed.

"hey," she asked, "do have a shower or some form of water with which i could wash my hair?"

" well, ive got an old water basin you can fill up in the other room! water pumps cold though, might be chilly! heeeheehe"

"that's fine, i dont get sick anyway." Faline walked out of the room and into "the other room". How big was this place? she had seen other doors and he had shown her other rooms, but they only seemed to grow over night. When she walked into the empty little room, she saw both the basin and pump Undertaker had referred to. She looked at it regretfully. if she wasnt so disgusted with her uncleanliness, she would never even consider this. It was a big metal tub, like one she would wash a dog in, and it was slightly rusted. the water pump was in better condition, but not by much. The room itself was just an empty, cold room, with stone floors. Almost remorsefully, she put her hands on the handle and started to fill up the "tub".

Once the tub was filled she put a finger in to test the water. Undertaker was right, the water was freezing. Faline grimaced a little and started to take off her clothes. She stopped for a moment and thought. that was another problem. She had the clothes that she came in, and she had been in those for almost two days. EW! Standing in the cold room in nothing but her panties and her bra she mentally sighed. She would need to borrow clothes from her fabulous new employer, and then find a way to get into town and buy "girls" clothes. Also something she knew nothing about. without giving it a second thought, she walked back out into the main room in her underwear, and yelled out for undertaker. he walked in with his head down looking at a bundle of papers.

"done already?" he said without looking up

Faline crossed her arms, "I hate to ask, but I don't have any other clothes."

"oh don't worry we'll find-", he looked up shocked and turned a little pink. "...well i suppose you do need something to wear, then"

after a few more seconds of awkwardness, he came back with one of his robes for her and she went back to the tub. After losing her underclothes as well, she stuck her foot into the water, hoping it magically became warm while she was gone. unfortunately, it hadn't. Deciding to be brave, she sat down in the icy water that came up just under her breasts. trying to stay warm and feel less exposed, she hugged her knees to her chest and began to run the water through her hair. she didn't see any soap, but the water would be enough, she thought.

* flash forward

That was possibly the fastest she had ever completed bathing. She had forgotten to ask about a towel and ended up drip drying before putting on one of undertakers robe. It was somewhat embarrassing, but then again, she HAD just walked out in her underwear. The robe was way too big for her, and she almost tripped over it more than once. her hair was still soaking wet when she walked out into the main service area. Much to her displeasure, she was then grabbed from behind and shoved into a coffin.

"WAHH-" she said

"shhhhh," undertaker whispered, " someones coming, this will be fun! HEEHEEHE!"

He closed the coffin and hid in the coffin in the back of the room. The front door opened and she held her breath. she was getting a little nervous, she was NOT a fan of small spaces, and despite the fact that he said this would be fun, she was still displeased.

She heard the bell of the front door ring, and, peaking through the small opening she had created by pushing the lid, saw a small boy with and eyepatch, blue eyes, and hair to match. Oh great, crazy morticians and child pirates. He was accompanied by what she could only assume was a servant. Faline couldnt quite put her finger on it, but she didn't like him. The two where then greeted by her ever charming boss in a very similar fashion to the way she was when she first arrived only yesterday afternoon. She didn't know whether or not she should follow undertakers lead and try to come out like a creeper or to hide. After a few moments of pondering she decided that it wasnt a good idea to be seen by anyone she didn't have to. Despite her odd new situation, she had to remember her goal: a cure, or at least a suppressant, for her "condition".

* flash forward

Faline woke up in the coffin, again. She didn't know when she had fallen asleep for a second time, but she knew it wasnt night. She poked her head out of the coffin and whispered for undertaker. She had been in the coffin for a good number of hours, apparently waiting on the boy to make undertaker laugh. she had to say, he definitely had no future as a comedian or entertainer of any sort. She had actually fallen asleep for about two hours and woken up to find him still there, and the fact that undertaker required laughter as payment didn't surprise her. She was beginning to get a good idea of his "special" personality, though she had to admit, in only two days he was growing on her. When he didn't respond she stepped out of the coffin completely, still feeling utterly ridiculous in his clothes. After a brief amount of searching, she decided that he had went out and not bothered to wake her up.

Despite being a little self serving, Faline did have a sense of honor and decided to try to clean up while he was gone. She had been there almost two full day and hadn't done any form of work for her new "job". She wasnt in a foster home now and she wanted to feel like she had earned her keep. She wasnt sure how to start, and silently thanked god that he didn't have any "guests" yet. She had decided that the table is aways the best place to start and tried to organize the papers on the desk when she noticed a note addressed to her,

_Cat,_  
_ive gone out for the night, you looked so peacful in your delightful little hiding place ive decided to leave you there! ive left you a little something to help you sleep at night!_

_undertaker_

OH HELL NO. DID HE ADDRESS HER AS CAT?! if that wasnt bad enough, she lifted the note off the table to find a cat collar with a bell attached to it. was he fucking with her?! She then decided that cleaning wasnt that important anymore.

_* flash forward (again)_

Undertaker had come back earlier than expected and snuck quietly into the shop, grabbing the bell as he came in. He wondered if she had gotten the charm he left her? Upon further inspection of the shop, he found her sleeping in her cat form in a coffin. Well then, that answered his question. He quietly walked over to his table and plucked the charm off the note. Perhaps he should have explained further? He, without waking her, put the charm around her furry little neck. She was so cute! he was almost sorry to do it, but he couldn't have her being a cat during his main hours of business. After about ten seconds he watched her turn back into a human, and went to bed himself.

**well, that's it for this chapter. I tried to make it longer to make up for the lateness of the previous chapter (which os why im on day 6 of 7 for my 1 week limit) Next chapter there will be more shinigami, and Faline goes clothes shopping with undertaker! please feel free to review/suggest. i know much didn't happen in this chapter, but in the next chapter she's going to have a "confrontation" with Grells favorite Shingami, and ill give you undertakers POV on the charm in the beginning of the next chapter as well. - PenNinja**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey readers! the end of the school year hell known as regents is over and you can all expect weekly (or very close to weekly) updates again. i know that its been forever and im really sorry. thanks for all your patience (or maybe not, i dont know) please enjoy this chapter- PenNinja**

Undertaker, as usual, had woken up before Faline did. The charm had worked its magic last night and she had stayed human. It hadn't been particularly hard to get, he just needed to call in a favor from an "old friend". he had spared her life when she was a child back in his days as a succesful shinigami, and she had grown into a very interesting witch, and a powerful one at that. The entire story was rather long,but interesting. The shinigami dispatch simply didnt understand the benefit of altering plans, if life and death were meant to be fated then the world would simply not be as interesting as it is! He looked at her as she slept (NOT in a creepy way), she was still wearing his old clothes. Yes, he would have to take her out today to find some clothes. He had money, but was not particularly fond of using it. As he had explained to the Earl before, he had no use for the queens currency, as he was not a fan of the monarchy, but it seemed that he would have to make an exception. He thought about waking her up, but decided against it. she would be working the night shift with him from now on and she would need all the sleep during the day that she could get.

* flash forward

Faline walked close to undertaker, holding his arm through the market, trying not to get lost in the crowd that was slowly turning to look at her. The streets smelled horrible, like garbage and sewer, and a thick smog had settled over the figured she had to be in the middle of this worlds industrial revolution. she had woken up only about 2 hours ago when undertaker told her that no proper lady walked around in hand-me-down mens clothes and whisked her away to buy had never really considered dresses before, but was willing to try them. There were many small shops off to the sides of the street, like one would expect to find in a city, and she saw herself in the glass of the windows they passed the different kinds of shops. The pair looked very odd walking through the street. she was NOT fond of the "necklace" she had to wear, but after a brief explaination of its purpose this morning, she feared taking it off. She was told that it had worked last night,but apparently with side effects. shortly after undertaker explained its purpose, she walked into the "bathroom" for another nice cold bath and noticed her reflexion in the ice-cold water. Much like some days when there were leftover symptoms of her condition, her eyes remained green and slitted in their cat form, and this time, they didn't go hadn't gotten the chance to tell him that, but she figured by the way he practically dragged her out the door, it didnt bother him. so here she was, in too large mans clothes with green slitted eyes wandering the shops during rush hour with a mortician. oh, the lovely little surprises life can have in store.

undertaker pulled her aside to a quiet little shop near an intersection. after briefly looking around to make sure that the shop was empty of other customers, and pullling Faline in front of him to look at him asked:

"right then, whats your favorite color?"

"oh, um," she paused for a minuet, wondering just what it had never really given much thought to color, as she had always just worn jeans and a tee. "purple i think"

undertaker pondered the answer for a moment, as of to decide wether or not it was adequate, and then rushed over to the many mannequins. At first Faline wasnt sure what he was doing, but then he reappeared with several dresses in multiple shades of purple. he pulled her out of the shop after having the dresses bagged/boxed, and, while trying to keep up with him, Faline wondered how he knew her size. Then another thought occurred to her, she would need underclothes too. the only ones she had were the bra and panties she came with. apparently undertaker thought so to, because as they crossed the street to go into another store, he put a hand on her back said;

"i think this bit is up to you"

he handed her the money and nudged her towards the awkwardly opened the door to the shop. it appeared to be a sort of tailor shop for women. There were mannequins all over the store, and it smelled like a mix of baby powder and dust, not unpleasant, but odd. The shop itself was rather small inside and most of the mannequins were bare of any clothing, but on a select few she saw what she could only assume was underwear and a few had dresses. She knew what the corsettes were, but it took her a while to recognize the frilly knee-high pants as underwear. She frankly didnt know how to try any of the foreign clothing on and was actually becoming embarrassed. Bouncing houses her whole life, she had never really had any female to female "help" with "girl problems" of any kind. Just as she beginning to get embarrassed enough to get angry and leave, a woman approached her;

"excuse me love, you look like you could use a bit a'help?"

Faline quietly studied the woman for a few moments before wasnt very tall,and she was just a little chunky, brown hair, blue eyes. nothing terribly threatening, but Faline had only come into speaking contact with three other people, and she was still careful about who to trust.

"i believe i do," she replied, deciding that it was safe, "ive never quite done this before" she said while gesturing to the awkwardly dressed mannequins.

"alright then love, you're just a little wisp of a thing but i think i might have somethin' for you!"

*flash forward

in about 15 minuets she immediately regretted following this woman. somehow she had ended up topless and half bent over while the clerk pulled that horrible corssette tighter across her waist. She had already been put in the frilly puffy pants and felt utterly ridiculous. Faline wasnt truly hard to shop for, she wasnt very big but not too small, and had about an average large B bra size,in all she was basically a medium, but that women insisted on trying every size possible on her. how did women wear these things all the time?!

after suffering through numerous fittings Faline finally got out of the store with two bags of clothes,and after thanking the woman, rejoined the undertaker outside. He didn't say anything, just offered her the arm he wasnt using to carry her dresses and began his painfully fast walking pace.

*flash forward

Shortly after arriving back at "home", Faline got changed into "proper attire". At this point, she was FAR too familiar with how to put on the underclothes, and she did eventually get into her dress. The dress itself was very pretty, a deep purple color with a black lace neckline and sleeves, but she wasnt sure that it was very pretty on HER. She walked out of the "bathroom" were she had changed, and leaned on a coffin. what had she gotten herself into? she had been her for three days and hadnt even began looking for a way home. true, she had found a temporary fix to her transformation, but she was stuck here.

Undertaker walked in to see his new employee/charge deep in thought leaning on one of his "guests". The dress suited her better than his old clothes, the color complemented her black hair.

Faline snapped out of her train of thought and finally noticed the Undertaker. She straightened up and waited for him to talk. He then muttered something about going out and told her to take messages for him for anyone who came in, and promptly left, leaving no noise behind except for the ring of the bell above the door. The undertaker creeping out could only mean that night was approaching, and Faline was looking forward to her first night in three years of (consciously) being a human.

*flash forward

Faline didn't know when she fell asleep, but she awoke to the bell above the door, and her head shot up off of the table she had been resting on. she thoroughly expected to see the undertaker, but was surprised by the sight a a tall, sharp, and serious-faced man with striking green eyes and square black glasses.

"can i help you?" she said, in an attempt to fulfill her new role as the helpful morticians assistant, and despite mentally gagging, managed a smile.

"perhaps," he said, looking her over, "you are, in fact, Faline?"

Her eyes narrowed. this was NOT good.

"im going to need you to accompany me, immediately."

Faline looked at him for a moment,and pretending to agree, walked toward him. When she saw his shoulders relax under the notion of her coming quietly, she made a dash for the door,but only made it to the street before feeling herself being caught around the waist.

"apologies" was the last thing she heard before the blackness crept into her vision.

**wow! im so glad to be back, and i hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. im a little rusty, and obviously this took way longer than intended, so for that i apologize. read and review! oh, and i don't own Kuroshitsuji, because i havent said that in four chapters. what will happen next? -PenNinja**


	6. Chapter 6

**hey guys, happy to be back. the last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger, but obviously you wont have to wait long to find out whats going on. please review, your feedback is my drive and your advice is always taken to heart. enjoy! - PenNinja**

Faline woke up with her eyes closed, if that could make any sense. She couldn't seem to pry them open no matter how hard she tried. They were heavy with drug-induced sleep. She tried to use her other senses to figure out where she was but they were dulled as well. she thought that she was laying on something soft. She tried to move her body but could only manage a small twitch, and couldn't tell if she was injured or not. not all injuries can be felt at first, but she wasn't in any pain as far as she could room smelled like a hospital; far too clean. someone had a compulsion. she was about to try to move again when she heard a hand on a door knob. her hearing was EXCELLENT. it must have been a side effect of her collar, which she could only assume she was still wearing, and it was working to her benefit.

the doorknob turned and the door was slowly creeping open. whoever it was they didn't want her awake just yet. she heard another person enter the room. someone larger, judging by the footsteps, and they started talking in hushed whispers:

_I swear I was going to-_

**_enough, this is not the first time you've broken protocol. you'll be luck not to get stuck behind a desk for two months. you should have informed me immediately._**

_how did you-_

**_irrelevant. i found out through my own means. it would be logical to eradicate her, but seeing as she is not on the death list, and NOBODY seems to have her file, we have to find other means of solving the problem._**

*_silence* ...Will?_

**_you will solve this. deal with her, Grell, or I will have to deal with you. get back to work._**

Faline became anxious. The angry, red-head homosexual was supposed to "take care of her"? what the hell did that mean?! she heard the other man, the one who had taken her, leave the room. She tried to open her eyes, but to no avail. she could feel herself lifting up off where she was laying. it was soft where she had been laying, and judging from how far she was lifted, she was either on the ground or on a small bed. Grell started muttering to his/herself , something about "being more trouble than its worth" and about how Will looks when he's angry. He wasn't very gentle about walking with her. He was either running or jumping. When he jostled her particularly harshly, Faline managed a small and pained groan, and he stopped. her head was pounding, the drug, whatever it was, had worn off, and she was beginning to feel the full effects. her body ached all over, like she had the flu. Grell noticed her waking up and stopped in an alley (he had been jumping across rooftops to avoid being detected), and put her in a sitting position on the ground against the wall. the ground was wet, and the air didnt stink, so it must have just was dark out, so either she had only been gone for a few hours or she had been missing for a day or possibly more. Faline tried to focus but her vision was still blurry. She looked up at the tall shinigami and his very red form slowly came into focus. He didnt look at all pleased with her. What an inconvenience it must have been to have to carry her around after getting her kidnapped. Red tranny asshole.

She stared at him for a while. If looks could kill Grell would have definatly turned inside out and then spontaneously combusted. Faline stood up without a word, and without glancing back,sprinted away as fast as she could. Make no mistake, Faline was fast, but she couldn't outrun a Shinigami. Grell caught up to her in about two seconds, damn he could sprint in those heels, and caught her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder. This was met with kicking d, much to Grells annoyance. He stopped and put her back on the ground (non to gently).

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?"

"Well," came Grells snide reply, "if you stop screaming then perhaps i can explain." After waiting a few moments for Faline to calm down he continued ; " you shouldn't exist. in fact, you don't exist, you have no file anywhere. You changed my death list, which is something only another shinigami can do, and you CLEARLY arent a shinigami. Because you don't exist, you can't be on the death list and i cant decorate you with the beauty of your own blood! (he was quite upset about this), but you still present a problem."

"that didnt answer my question at all! WHERE. ARE. YOU. TRYING. TO. TAKE. ME."

"Well i suppose youll just have to go back to "work". Until we can put you back where you came from, because its simply not possible for you not to have a file, or find a sort of loophole to killing you, i need you where i can see you."

"well, if that was the case, you FUCKING IDIOT," she said in a sweet tone, "THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU TAKE ME TO START WITH?!"

"Will, my boss, got wind of you, and wanted to verify your existence. now lets GO! your such a pain to carry!"

"i can go myself! fuck off."

"well aren't you a temperamental little nipper? how will you find the way back by yourself little girl? And all alone at night too"

That last comment was about as much as Faline could take. She didn't care if this arrogant jerk saw, and, grabbing hold of the collar tied around her neck, she pulled it off. She could feel herself changing all at once, which hurt more than if she was to change the usual way, but it was much faster. She stared up at the shocked Grell for a moment, grabbed the collar in her mouth, and sprinted off into the night. Her senses heightened almost immediately ,and she knew instinctually where to go. This place stunk ,and she was getting sick of it. She walked for quite some distance, and nobody really bothered her. Her black fur blended well into the shadows of the night, but as she approached the road, she felt herself being lifted.

Her natural reaction was to hiss and scratch, but when her captor turned her around to face him. His eyes where glowing red, and she almost didn't recognize him, but she knew this man. It was the man that accompanied the angry child from before. He smiled at her knowingly. if that wasn't a rape face then she didn't know what was. she was beginning to wonder if he actually knew what she was, but that was impossible, he had never seen her before, she had been hiding when she first saw him. After lightly stroking her head, he placed her gently down and began walking away. Faline was watching his walk away when the man turned his head and called over his shoulder;

"run home little kitten!"

His last statement made a shiver run up her spine, the way he said it made it sound more like he was warning her than giving her friendly advice. She picked up the collar she had dropped during her fit and quietly ran "home".

* flash forward

Undertaker was sitting at his table, waiting for his next guest. The girl had run off last night, and hadn't come back yet. He was no idiot, he knew that she would run away eventually, it was only a natural thing to do, but he had not predicted her doing so as soon as she did. it was almost funny, how fast she ran out after being presented with a solution. So very human of her. No matter though, he had work to do. The coffins needed cleaning, and he was expecting a visit from the young earl was about to hide in his coffin when her heard an odd scratching sound. At first he thought that one of his guests was alive, it wouldn't be the first time (hee hee), but he soon realized that it was coming from the outside. He opened his door, only to see his little helper staring up at him with lovely green eyes, and her collar in her mouth.

" Hee Hee Hee, so," he said, " someone finally took notice of you?" He picked her up and set her on the table. "i suppose leaving you alone so soon was a bit inconsiderate of me."  
he tied the collar loosely around Faline's neck and watched her , not having laughed all day, thought he would get a laugh out of what happened to anticipated his reasoning for asking and knew her way around his questions by now. Faline ,still sitting on the table, hopped down and walked towards undertaker until she was about a foot away, and said to him;

" Undertaker, i think i need to borrow some of those chemicals."  
undertaker looked at her in anticipation.

"interested in the business are we?"

"no...i think i have fleas."

"...HAAAAAAHHAAAAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

there he went with his insane laugh again. it really wasn't all that funny. Despite her intent in telling him, which was to make him laugh, she was serious.

**i hope you all like the chapter, i was going to make it longer but i think if it got any longer you would all lose interest in finishing it. the next chapter is going to pick up immediately where it left off, no time jump. Again, reviews please! im open to ideas, suggestions, ect. i think the point of writing fanfic is for the enjoyment of the fanbase. obviously next chapter is when ciel and Sebastian come in as important characters. (more Sebastian than ciel) thanks for reading-PenNinja**


	7. Chapter 7

**And we're back! like i said last chapter we're just going to pick up right where we left off. i didn't want the last chapter to be too long. oh! and i need to apologize for the errors on the last chapter! i noticed that a few of my sentences didn't make sense because i had a word or two missing. so, sorry about that, i think my spell check is getting mad at me and taking words out. i hope it didn't take away from the story, and im going to watch this chapter very closely as far as silly mistakes go. i always try to update often, but i try not to let that effect my writing quality. thanks for reviewing! enjoy this weeks chapter(s)- PenNinja**

*  
After Undertaker finally finished laughing, and that did take quite a while, Faline was abruptly shoved under the table that she had previously been sitting on. Undertaker was sliding into a coffin, his coffin to be exact, when he put his finger to his lips and hushed her. She was about to protest when she heard the shop door bell lightly, and saw two shadows from underneath the table cloth. She could only assume that undertaker was up to his usual antics and stayed quietly under the table, waiting for the floor show that was her boss. Undertaker did his typical creepy emerging from the coffin routine, Faline wondered if she should come out and try to help him. She had never done it before, but she thought she could at least try. After a few brief seconds of pondering, she decided to wait until next time. creeping out of a coffin was significantly more frightening than crawling out from under a table. should she come out at all? her question was answered by undertaker next statement;

"ooooooh my little house cat! that was your cuue!"

wow. did he really just call her that? come to think of it, she didn't think that he had ever used her name before, or if he did, she didn't remember. She quietly slid out from under the table, receiving an odd look from the boy she recognized as the child Earl. She stared back for a little while before it hit her that he was staring at her eyes and not at her odd emergence. she didn't even want look at his servant. she was afraid to see if he recognized her, and her eyes were a dead giveaway. she stood there quietly for a few more moments before she noticed that everyone was waiting for her to talk. She muttered a quiet hello while doing what she could only assume was a proper curtsy. the boy nodded his head and his servant gave a bow, all while smiling in that disturbing way he did about two hours ago. the "men" then proceeded to "exchange information". Undetakers antics were getting familiar, he wasn't as odd as he would like people to believe. okay, he was wierd, but that didn't necessarily mean that he was dangerous or not to be trusted right? She didn't put to much thought into it, because as of right now, he was the only thing that could be relied on. nobody else had showed her half as much kindness. she was in the middle of being grateful what she was interrupted.

" _I asked_, what is your name?" The little boy with the eye patch, "Earl Phantomive", waited impatiently for her to reply.

"oh, sorry.." she muttered, all while mentally willing him to explode. "my name is Faline."

"that is a very informal reply to someone of my stature". he explained it as if he was talking to young and very stupid child. It was only then that it occured to her that she was probably smarter than the greater majority of humans in this world. this boy was pissing her off. what an arrogant little brat, but with a servant like his, maybe he had a right to be. she settled for narrowing her slitted eyes at him, at which point his butler stepped in.

"my apologies," he said, narrowing his own red slitted eyes and bowing," being a foreigner, you couldn't be expected to understand our social habits. my master is not very considerate of others."

"yeah, no shit", she thought.

"come, Sebastian, we're leaving!" the little punk cut in.

"yes my lord."

She couldn't say that she was sad to see them go, but she could say that she was very displeased at the conversation they thought she wasn't able to hear through the walls as they approached their coach. Both the boy and the butler had noticed her "abnormality". She couldn't catch the entire conversation, but in her defense, a normal person couldn't have caught any of it. From what she heard, the boy was interested in her, and wanted to invite her somewhere? she didnt realize that she had slowly been pressing her ear against the wall, and jumped when the door opened suddenly. The butler, "Sebastian", was at the door, and before she could react, was handing her a slip of paper. Faline was about to ask him what he was doing when he practically dashed out of the door. She rolled her eyes.

" SO!" yelled undertaker, making Faline jump out of her skin. " it seems like the little phantomhive has taken notice of you. that can be very bad for your health you know, to be entangled in the underworld." after recovering from the scare she had just been given, she replied;

" first of all, im immortal, and secondly, im not just entangled in the underworld of this disgusting city, im gagged and bound by it." wow. she was beginning to sound like the earl, speaking of which...

"are you going to open it?" he looked at her curiously, well, at least she thought he did. she couldnt see his eyes.

She peeled back the wax seal, and opened the letter. The first thing she noticed was that it was addressed specifically to her. when had he written it?! it read;

_**Dear Madam Faline,**_

_**My master Earl Ciel Phantomhive has formally invited you to attend the masquerade ball that will be held at Phantomhive manor. A carriage will arrive for you it three days at dusk, as you are his personal guest. you may bring one guest of your choosing. My master expects to see you there.**_

_**sincerely **_

_**Sebastian, head butler of the Phantomhive manor**_

** ***  
**Hey guys. sorry about pushing this deadline so close, im at my grandmother's house and im required to "be social". I'm sorry this chapter came up short, but i was pushing it. I'll do a double chapter next to make it up to you guys. Just like this chapter the next one will pick up immediately, and yes, its still night. and my spell check is taking words out, but I ran through it and I think I fixed it all. tell me if you find any more mistakes. please read and review! oh! and i don't own kuroshitsuji~ PenNinja**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello readers! this is the double chapter i promised you guys to make up for my pathetic last chapter (which was less than 1500 words). thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to hear that you guys are enjoying the inner workings of my nerdy imagination, and, in this particular chapter, the wonderful mind of paxloria (who gave me this chapters plot idea) . i have a loose outline for this whole fanfic, but i left a lot of room and paxloria helped me fill one of my plot holes. i don't own kuroshitsuji. oh, and don't forget that this chapter is an immediate pickup of the last one. ENJOY!-PenNinja**

Faline knew that she would have to be stupid to go. the butler wasn't human or shinigami, he was something else, something dangerous, and he was at the beck and call of that self righteous little punk. she didn't know the consequences of not going, but she didn't think that the pair would be so bold as to kidnap or hurt her in any way, then again, she didnt know either of them well enough to say that. after a few more minuets of deep thought she came to the conclusion that there was no way in hell she was going. It was only an invitation after all, no matter how demanding it seemed. she couldn't understand was why these two were so interested in her. true, they knew she was different, but so were they, so what reasoning would there be in gaining her favor? this was Faline's last thought before she finally fell asleep.

her first thought upon waking was that her back and head hurt, BADLY. She sat up and rubbed her back, breathing in deeply the smell of undertakers embalming fluids. She wasnt sure that she would ever get used to sleeping in a coffin. if undertaker was so worried about the comfort of the dead then she didn't see why her coffin couldn't come with a bit more padding. Speaking of the maniac, she had been awake for approximately 45 seconds and hadn't heard a bad joke or creepy giggle yet. She looked around the creepy little hole in the wall she called her temporary home until her eyes found the note attached to the door. oh, this should be good.

**house cat, (**she was gonna kill him**)**

**ill be gone for the next few days, ive been called for a very special guest, a noblewoman who was murdered, stabbed to death by her husband! wont this be the most wonderful job?! i do so love to make my guests pretty again. Ill be gone for approximately three days, but im not anticipating any guests at the shop. after last nights experience, i would recommend that you don't leave the shop too often.**

**~heehee**

why did he INSIST on calling her that?! not that it mattered, she planned on going home as soon as possible. and how would he know when he was getting "guests"? people don't just die on command! she was going to be alone for the next three days,and normally, this was call for loud music and excessive sugar consumption. at least it would have been, had she been in her own world, but here, her first order of business was to learn the layout of the city. she would have to walk around all day, but she thought she could draw up a map in that time. She might even be able to buy one actually, but first,she needed a bath and a change of clothes . she felt heavy with sleep and filth. Her hair could use a good scrub too, and a brush. it was matted and full of knots from her sleeping on it. she really should get into the habit of braiding it, now that it was long while she slept. Faline walked into the "bathroom" and turned the water on. it wasnt as cold as it normally was, not warm either, but like a swimming pool temperature. thinking that this was as good as it was going to get she started unlacing her dress. it fell around her ankles and she stepped out of it slowly.

Eventually she managed to get out of all the layers of ridiculous clothes she was required to wear. the corset had been hard to get off. she had gotten the ones that unlaced at the front so that she could do it herself, but she had tied it too tight last time. she stood in the water for a while before she finally got the courage to kneel , and it wasnt as bad as previous baths, but it was still unpleasant. the water only came up to her naval while she was kneeling, and she felt a little exposed without a curtain of some kind. she moved her long hair to cover the front of her body and felt a little better, and warmer for that matter. after 15 minuets of scrubbing and about 20 more of struggling into her clothes, Faline was out the door.

_ * at phantomhive manor_

sebastian was preparing his masters afternoon tea, earl gray to be precise, when his mind began to wander back to Undertakers new girl. She had remained hidden the first time they had "met", and while he knew she was there for the entire duration of that particular visit, he chose to remain silent. He could smell the magic on her, which was how he had recognized her again last night when he found her in another form. it was upon returning to the manor that he informed his young master of his newest discovery. Predictably, the boy wanted her for his own uses. As an agent of sorts, who would report any and all underworld activity. The young earls eyes had grown almost excited at the prospect of a new toy, and had demanded that she be invited to the manor. The invitation he had given her had been very last second, but he suspected that he could "convince" her take up his masters most gracious offer. surely she wanted her freedom or else she wouldn't wear that collar on her neck, it stunk of enchantment. His train of thought was abruptly broken when he heard his master calling.

"SEBASTIAN!" little brat. upon entering his lords study, sebastian was treated to a scolding about punctuality, despite having only taken about 45 seconds. most of what the young lord said was his usual impatience, but then his face froze, as if deep in thought.

" Sebastian?"

"yes, my lord.?"

"the girl was given the "invitation" , yes?" he said while leaning back in his chair.

"of course, my masters order is my only thought." (that, and the taste of this boys soul.)

"insure her arrival. now." he slammed his fist on the table.

"yes my lord."

Faline was walking down the same street where undertaker had brought her to when the crowds of people started to thin and the streets began to sleep. She had been searching all afternoon and now twilight was peeking around the corner. one would think that there would be some place to find a map in this desolate slum, but she hadn't seen so much as a globe all day. did these people even have globes yet?! being out and about she had actually learned more than she had anticipated about the culture. she was in a world almost identical to her own, but she was back much farther in time. She had also learned that the only women who ran around at night alone here were hookers and drunks. not quite the crowd she needed to be associated with right now, but then again, she was associated with undertaker. she wondered which would be worse, to be the town whore or the town nut case? She shook her head at the thought and turned back to the direction she had come from, heading back to the shop to lock up for the night.

_* only a little later_

it had gotten dark before she could make it back to the shop, but she was more than halfway there. still, the lonely click of her shoes on the cobble stone echoing in the empty streets seemed eerie, and far too loud. it was just too quiet overall. Her new hearing should have allowed her to hear anything at all, even a rat scrabbling in the trash that littered the back roads and alleys, but she heard nothing. it was like the world had died, as if all life had left the area. a suddenly a chill ran up her spine, the kind that induced adrenaline, and she stopped in her tracks. had she been in her other form, her hackles would have been up. she knew that something was wrong, but every other bodily sense was telling her there was nothing, and the ominous shadows made by the barley lit street didn't help. this new sense must be an animal thing too. trying to ignore it, she continued walking, but this time at a faster pace. every step she took only seemed to get louder,and the noise ate away at her nerves until finally she couldn't take it any more. she sprinted away faster than she had ever run before, her head spinning and her heart pounding in her ears.

She was almost to the shop, and could see final turn she had to make. This calmed her a little bit, and then she realized that she could hear things again, like a cat killing a rat, a stray dog, the people in the building next to her,so she slowed her pace and walked the final few steps. opening the door, she noticed that she had failed to blow out the candles before she left, leaving the shop still lit. She hoped nobody had come in and thought that it was open. She stepped through the door and locked it behind her. Faline knew the second that she had stepped into the shop that someone was there, she could smell them. among the embalming fluids and perfumes, their scent was obvious, a kind of sour smell, like vinegar and blood. She tried to be quiet as she slid under the table Undertaker shoved her under yesterday (last night) and waited for the trespasser. she would have hidden herself in her other form, but she had nobody to put the collar back on her if she were to take it off. she had waited for about two minuets, her suspension growing, and when she was about to crawl out she heard footsteps. The light clicking on the hard floor grew closer and closer. Faline reached carefully up behind her and grabbed one of undertakers autopsy knifes, fearing the worst. she may not be big enough to hurt them with her body, but she would fucking cut someone up if she had to. she sat absolutely still as she saw the shadow of a pair of legs on the table cloth in front of her. she was mentally preparing for a fight when a hand came up under the table-cloth, lifting it.

"that will hardly be necessary, miss Faline."

"are you fucking kidding me? why didn't you just come out and say something if you knew where i was?!" she was angry. This guy was fucking with her. She KNEW he knew.

"my apologies, i expected you a here and was searching for you", Sebastian said, "but i feel i must inform you that it is most unbecoming of a woman to hide under tables and utilize such language here." his tone was polite yet condescending.

ignoring everything the evil penguin just said, Faline asked; "so what are you doing here and why were you looking for me and not Undertaker?"

"i simply wanted to know if you had excepted my masters invitation to attend the ball tomorrow evening, as he has gone to great lengths to prepare it." he gave her a closed eyed smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. crawling out from under the table, Faline replied;

"i don't think i will be, you see, I've been left in charge of the shop while Undertaker is away, and how "unbecoming" of me would it be to repay his kindness by blowing off my responsibilities." she replied with an equally fake smile. losing his patience, Sebastian dropped his facade and grabbed her by the jaw, pulling her face close to his.

"i dont have time for these games girl,you will attend,and you will do so willingly." thought his voice was angry, his face was neutral, only his eyes showed any emotion. They were a bright red, and slit, much like hers. But she could be frightening too.

"and why the fuck would i do that?" she spat. Faline could feel her jaw bruising, and tried to pull away, but he only tightened his grip. This was getting out of control. She grabbed his arm and, realizing that she still had the autopsy knife, stabbed him between the ribs, and when he still didnt let go, impaled his wrist with it. the blood sprayed all over the floor, but he didn't seem to care. This time he let go. backing away, he pulled the knife out of his wrist and threw it to land in the wall behind her. He smiled, genuinly this time, and said;

"oh dear, it would seem my clothes are ruined." he looked at her, "if you ever want to go home, i strongly suggest you attend." He turned and left the shop.

Faline slid to the floor, breathing hard and shaking.

"oh shit"

*  
**wow, sorry guys. i know this is late, but we were at my aunts house in Pennsylvania and her wi-fi didn't work, so i couldn't ge the chapter up. i just kept adding to it though, resulting in the longest chapter ive ever written (2,410 words). im actually in the car as i finish this chapter and im going to put it up when i get home. i have about five hours to write another chapter so you guys can expect another update tomorrow. thanks again paxloria, i think this came out pretty well. hope i didnt disappoint anyone too much with my lateness. -PenNinja**


	9. Chapter 9

**hello readers! i just finished my other chapter (which you know if you read it) . i hope you guys like it. i know its weird to be updating again so soon, but its not that often that i get this much free time on my hands. i would just like to inform you guys that this chapter is an immediate pick up of the last one, she is still sitting on the floor. and because im sure someone will bring it up, i know its not in Sebastian character to be so outright and violent with his demands, i just thought it would be amusing to see his lose his cool. in this chapter, we get sebbys back story! paxloria is the only one that caught that Sebastian shouldnt know she's not from his current world. his back story was just so long i didnt want to put it in the last chapter. also, this chapter i want to make my OC a little more human. it's also come to my attention that undertaker and Faline don't have enough interaction for people that live together, so i think im going to fix that and give them a cute little bonding scene. well, ENJOY!-PenNinja**

And just so you guys know, **_this is Sebastian having/narrating his flashback in the first person pov._**

sebstian calmy walked down the dark street, his master would be pleased to learn of her gracious acceptance of his humble invitation to his home. though, he didnt understand why his young master insisted upon a written invitation when he could have simply sent him to "convince" her earlier on. The magic smell on her was familiar, and he had not noticed it on her until he brought her so close to his face, but there was no doubt about it, it belonged to HER. That women from so long ago, that WITCH. She had done this to him, had made him what he was. the strong enchantment on the collar she wore had masked it from him earlier, but now he remembered it all to well.

_**how young and foolish i was to think that i could do as i wished without consequences. when my own desires were just that, my own. it had been dark and raining heavily, much like tonight, but without the comfort of the lamps the mortals light. most cliché, now that i think of it. then a light appeared, so warm and inviting, as if to call me in. i knocked on the door of the old caravan that seemed to appear from the darkness that was swallowing the night, the darkness that would soon swallow me. i still see her opening the door, her hair as white as the full moon, and her eyes the deep purple of the violets that grew in the spring, eyes that i would later come to hate. i knew the moment she invited me in that i wanted her, and that i would have her. I desired her body, my worst weakness as a mortal, my desire for women. she sat me down and gave me food and wine, asking me about myself. i didn't care to speak of my own past, i told her i was a noble that had lost my way, that i was rich. i spun her such beautiful lies, my charitable acts, glorious hunts, how i was engaged to a beautiful woman i couldnt love. oh how mortals can lie. i interested her, intrigued her, and later that night i seduced her. i spoke if nonsense such as souls, true love, and a nobles honor until finally, i made her mine. when morning finally came, i was preparing to leave, she told me she loved me, and at this i could only laugh. She could love a man she had only just met, and one made completely of lies, at the thought of it i could only laugh harder. when she questioned me i dropped my noble façade. i had what i wanted.**_

_**"i thought you loved my soul." she was so calm when she said it, she said it almost arrogantly.**_

_**"i loved your body, and now im done with it." i was the cruelest kind of human, in a way, i was already a demon. She claimed she would punish me, but i didnt see reason to believe her.**_

_**the pain way immeasurable, when she changed me. But the feeling of ones soul dying would be. I felt all emotions replaced with hatred and anger, and my body felt like a husk. the darkness had enveloped me, i would forever be trapped by it. when i awoke, i was in a dark place, with nothing but these words to echo in my head forever;**_

_**"you want the human body, but now you will forever walk this realm as a beast that desires only the soul." and now, i smell the same magic spell that was on me when i first arrived here. my only want for weeks was to go home, and he could almost taste that desire coming from her.**_

Sebastian put his hand on the door knob of the front entrance of Phantomhive manor, tasting the bitter memory.

Faline picked herself up off the floor. Her jaw was killing her, and she was sure that it was black and blue. She didn't know if Sebastian was telling the truth or not...could he really have a way home? it wasnt as if she didn't appreciate undertaker, who was really the only person that was kind to her, but she longed for her own world. but she figured , if Sebastian could see her for what she was and survive being stabbed, then maybe he was powerful enough to send her home. she looked down to see that she was covered in his blood. It was odd really, she thought for some reason that his blood would be black and thick, like a poison, but it was as bright red as any humans. Looking at the blood though, she started shaking again. While its true that this wasnt her first fight, it was the first time that she had ever tried to really kill someone, and the fact that he should have died and didnt only disturbed her that much more. She numbly walked into the back room and filled the tub with water. She had to get the blood off...the room was dimly lit with candles, and she looked at her reflection in the water. she was a mess. Her jaw was bruised even worse that she had thought. it was a hideous dark purple, almost black, surrounded by green and sky blue spreading up her cheek and running from her jaw line down to her chin. she had some of his blood spattered across her nose and forehead. at seeing herself like this the pain and fear were replaces with sadness, the situation she was in really hitting her for the first time. she walked out to the main room and sat down at the table, ignoring the blood on the floor in front of her and the knife in the wall behind her, put her face in her hands and quietly started to cry.

* going to Undertakers POV now

Undertaker had concluded his business as fast as he could, and quicker than anticipated. he wasnt comfortable leaving the girl by herself. the last time he had done so she was snatched out from under his nose, and he did feel responsible. he worried less because of her immortality, but that didn't mean she couldn't be hurt, it just meant that she would survive and have to live with the pain. he should've known that Shinigami dispatch would be after her, she was a rarity after all, an immortal human, such an amusing treat. back in his days as a reaper, his job would have required him to put her down like an unloved animal, but now he was free to just watch and laugh. no time for laughter yet though, he thought as the carriage bounced. it was pouring heavily outside, and the rain made the air smell clean and cool. it was lovely. the carriage slowly slid to halt just down the road from his shop, and he stepped out into the rain. it was night, but the absence of moon only made it that much darker. sometimes he wished that it could rain without clouds, just so he could feel the rain and see the stars at the same time. he began walking and heard the carriage speed away behind him, splashing him all across his back, not that it mattered, he would be soaked by the time he got to the shop anyway. he giggled like a child as he walked, enjoying every moment. approaching his door he knew something was wrong, the door was cracked open, there was a drop of blood on the frame, and the shop was still lit. he put his hand on the door, and softly pushed, revealing the mess that was his shop and employee.

He approached the girl, ignoring the blood he was standing in,then he reached over her and pulled the knife out of the wall. had she tried to kill herself? no, she was stronger than that, and she knew that it was impossible anyway. her face was buried in her hands and from the way her shoulders shook she was obviously upset, despite how quiet she was. he turned he face up lightly to look at him, but she flinched away, muttering about how he shouldnt sneak up on people. he went over to the other side of the table and knelt down to get on her level, and asked her to look at him. Faline wasnt sure why she did what he said, but his voice was soft in a way that made her want to listen. she turned to look at him and he got his first really good look at her face. She was, in short, fucked up. she was crying, her face was badly bruised and covered with a mix of blood and tears. The front of her dress and her right hand and sleeve had more blood on them. the left side of her face on her cheek had what looked like finger shaped bruises coming out of the large hideous one on her jaw. her crying had irritated her eyes and made her already bright green eyes even brighter, almost like a shinigami's. none of the blood seemed to be hers, so obviously she had defended herself. but how had the knife gotten lodged into the wall? Something non-human had gotten to her, but he doubted it was another shinigami. it wasnt like the dispatch to waste time terrorizing little girls. his train of thought was broken when the girl gently buried her face in his chest, ignoring the fact that he was soaked. at first he was a little surprised, it was unlike her to show any weakness. or affection for that matter. He chuckled lightly and put his arms around her, this was new, it was unlike him to return affection, but he genuinely felt responsible for her welfare. through technicality, he was her guardian, as he was the adult in charge of her and she was 16 years old.

Faline stayed hidden in his shirt a little while longer before pulling back to look at undertaker. She was no longer crying, but her face expressed her exhaustion.

"c'mon then love, i have something for your face" he said, lifting her up onto the table like she weighed next to nothing. she was too tired to be embarrassed. he left the room to go get "something for her face" and she started thinking about her options. Going was no longer a choice, she would have to., but she had no guarantee of her safety. whats to stop him from killing her when she arrives? She put her hands on her face and cringed. She now had an entirely new set of problems.

undertaker came back with a jar of some sorts and opened it. he dipped his hand in and began gently applying it to her face. This, he admitted, was one of the oddest weeks of his life.

*  
**well, here you go! i think that's the fastest ive ever updated. anyway, that was Sebastian history with the witch that sent Faline there. And just to avoid confusion, Sebastian was originally from Falines world, but he was from the Victorian era of Falines world, and like her, he ended up much further back in time, so he has been a demon for a long time. i got a little mushy with this chapter, but that's the first time ive done that. i wanted Faline to have a weak side too. please read and review!-PenNinja**


	10. Chapter 10

**hello all my lovely readers! im so glad to get this chapter up, you guys have no idea. i hope you all enjoyed my bonding scene between Undertaker and Faline. i don't really have much to say other than sorry that it took so long. my stupid internet security kept trying to update itself by shutting off my laptop, but then it bitched at me because "my subscription expired" and my "security was obsolete, so i put the cd back in and now its telling me that its expired but then it says that its working. AAAAARHG.I HAVENT EVEN HAD THIS COMPUTER FOR A YEAR YET. i got it fixed though, so its all good. sorry again, im not even sure how late i ! and another thing, Grell is in this one, and i know that grell is a guy, but yana toboso had made it explicitly clear that grell considers himself a woman, so as long as we are at grells POV grell with be refered to as "she", but the other character with recognize grell as "He".review! PLEASE ENJOY!-PenNinja**

Faline stepped outside the shop and looked at the carriage that had arrived for her. The ball was tonight and she could only hope that in such an enormous crowd of people they wouldn't be able to hurt her. Undertaker had offered to go with her, but she declined for fear that he would be hurt (little does she know hee hee hee), he did however cover her bruising with makeup. this was the kind he used for the corpses and she had to admit, it was some quality shit. her face looked completely unmarred. she stepped into the carriage that a tall man in a suit had opened for her and, lifting the bright red dress she was wearing, she stepped in. the dress had been left for her in her coffin, with a note instructing her to wear it to the ball. She had to admit, despite the flashiness of the dress, the color looked good with her skin and complemented her long black hair. Ducking her head, she sat down in the seat, and the man closed the door behind her. She had never been in a carriage before, but she guessed that it was like a car, only not as comfortable, quiet, or smooth of a ride. it smelled like old people in the little wooden box she found herself riding in. She started fidgeting with the knife strapped to her leg under her dress. She doubted that it would help her against Sebastian, as experience had shown, but she didn't turn it down when Undertaker offered it to her. The only weapon she really knew how to use was a knife.

rain had started to fall lightly on the carriage. did it ever stop raining here? it wasnt as heavy as last night, but it left a chill in the air. the carriage stopped, and her door opened. she was provided with an umbrella and led up a long gravel path to an impressive looking mansion. more guests began to arrive behind her, men in expensive suits, women in extravagant dresses, much less revealing than hers, she soon realized. Ciel really was a perverted little bastard. While true that the dress was beyond appropriate dress for her time, it was definatly not acceptable here. She stepped up to the open door and was presented to the main dance floor by a cute little blond boy with enormous blue eyes who then took her umbrella. She stepped into the room and stopped for a minuet to take it all in, she had been in castles and things like that before, but never like this. The brightly polished floor was illuminated by the overhanging crystal chandelier, its bright light filling the enormous room. it was truly breathtaking.

eventually, she realized that she was the only idiot that was staring or impressed in any way and moved to the darkest corner of the room and sat down in the conveniently placed chair. She lacked both a dance partner and the ability to dance, but she want here for that anyway. she wanted her answers, and Ciel wanted...something. she had sat there for about twenty minuets, just watching the others dance. most of them ignored her, some of them shot her dirty looks for her "whores apparel". She was getting bored and her feet were getting sore from the ill fitting boots when finally, she felt the long awaited tap on her shoulder. The Earl Ciel phantomhive was standing to her left, doing his best to look imposing. he was wearing some ridiculous coat with frills coming out the back, and what looked like a pirate hat. Faline took all his short glory in and proceeded to laugh her ass off. what the fuck was he wearing?!

**grells pov * ( beginning the night before)**

Grell was walking the rooftops of london,enjoying the rain. Normally she would be upset at the mess it made of her hair and makeup,but nobody was here to see. Grell was once again shirking her responsibilities, and during her rainy stroll she came across the sight of her beloved Bassy going into Undertakers shop. Of course she was going to glomp him, smother him in her undying love, have his children and the usual, but then she realized that she couldnt have the little cat girl recognize her in front of Sebastian. Will would be furious if a demon found out about what he had described as "reaper business" (and her makeup was a disaster). The girl had given her quite a shock, turning into a cat like that, of course she had known something was wrong with the girl, having no record and all that, but she didnt know it was so physically blatant. Still, she wanted to be close to darling Bassy and so she hopped her way to the top of undertakers shop, listening in carefully, but not hearing anything.

A few minuets had passed and she was getting ready to leave disappointed, when she heard the fast patter of light footsteps coming up the street. The only place someone would be going on this road during the night would be Undertakers shop. Grell, with her interest peaked, decided to wait around a little longer. Upon seeing that it was just the girl, and in such a hideous color too! Grell was more than a little disappointed. dammit! She could have gone to see bassy the entire time! Feeling cheated, Grell laid on her back, the water that had gathered on the roof soaking into the very few dry spots left on her. She crossed her arms and pouted. it just wasnt fair! why was fate so cruel?

Deciding that she had to see him, Grell, ignoring how she looked, dropped off the roof and stood in front of the door. she was about to slam of open and make her grand entrance when she overheard the talking and decided to listen in. Brushing her soaked hair off of her face and pressing her ear to the door. She had a hard time listening through the door and over the rain, but she did hear something about and invitation about a "ball tomorrow evening". that was about as much as grell needed to hear. A ball? where Sebastian would be all night? HOW KIND FATE WAS! but from what she could gather, Sebastian wanted the cat girl to go. why did all the interesting men take an interest in her? this girl was a man magnet! first undertaker, thought really that was her own fault, then will, and now Sebastian!

Still, despite her jealousy, the girl really was beautiful, and grell simply couldn't allow her to go in any of the hideous dresses she wore around. purple, not nearly as beautiful as fiery and passionate red. the color of love and hate, truly perfect! She HAD to give the girl the proper attire for such an event. not finer than the dress she would be wearing of course, she couldnt have Sebastian becoming too interested in the girl. Deciding to wait until tomorrow to see Sebastian, grell quickly went to go get the dress she planned to leave for the girl as well as pick out one for herself.

**Faline POV**

Ciel did NOT look happy that she had laughed at his choice of clothing. She was almost past the point of caring, but then she remembered that he had something she needed and she had something he wanted.

"perhaps you would like to accompany me to a more private area?" he asked her in a way that suggested she not refuse.

"no, i think im fine right where i am, if it's all the same to you of course." her tone was sharp and sarcastic.

He looked like he was about to lose his cool when the doors to the ball room where slammed open and the entire crowd of nobility turned to look. Standing in the doorway was a surprisingly pretty grell, with a smile that could make even the bravest man run for fear of being raped.

**i know this was kind of a weird place to end it but i thought it would be a funny image to leave in your guys' heads. i should be able to update sooner now that the drama with my computer is over. stupid kaspersky. next chapter will be an immediate pick up. please review!-PenNinja**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. sorry about the grammar errors. i really thought i fixed my spell check and i proof read all my work, but i cant seem to catch my own mistakes so i think its time to get an editor. ill have my brother look at it and hopefully catch EVERYTHING this time. its really getting irritating and I'm really a sorry. im going to apologize in advance because i know that this will be late. i hurt my left hand and i dont know how. i have a purple swollen lump right below my pinky joint and i cant open my hand all the way or use that finger,so im typing this either very slowly or with one hand. im good, but not that good. ENJOY! (and as a side note, there will be more dialogue in this chapter) -PenNinja**

Grell stood in the doorway looking like a feminine force to be reckoned with, and the entire crowd of nobility seemed to shrink as they stepped back. The dress Grell was wearing was much more revealing than Faline's, it almost looked like something from her world. Though, It would have been worse is Grell was actually a woman, THAT would be revealing. Faline looked over at Ciel and was surprised to see the irritated look he was shooting Grell. Nobody could be that irritated with Grell unless they knew him. Grell started to strut into the room, looking for someone, the click of his red heels echoing in the cavernous room that seemed to have gone silent with shock. Faline really was about to lose it, between Ciel's embarrassment and the crowds surprise, it was possibly the funniest thing she had ever seen. Grinning ear to ear, she stood up, asking;

"a friend of yours Phantomhive?"

Ignoring her question, Ciel yelled for Sebastian. Really could this kid do anything without his pet? When after about ten seconds Sebastian didn't show (very out of his character, Faline noted), Ciel stalked off angrily, probably to give Sebastian a piece of his mind. Suddenly left alone, Faline made her way through the crowd, which seemed to have gotten over the initial shock and returned to a calmer state, and over to Grell, who was in the middle of asking around for a handsome butler. Upon closer inspection of the shinigami, she noticed the interesting braid Grell's hair was in. A waterfall braid, she thought it was called. She would have to try it later. She was about to tap Grell on the shoulder when he turned around and made what sounded like a girly squeal. clasping his hands together he said;

" you look as lovely as death itself in that color! i was afraid you wouldn't wear it." Grell looked like he was about to get a nosebleed.

"why the hell would you leave me a dress? WHEN THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE IT?!" she had thought that maybe Sebastian had left it under Ciel's orders, but apparently not.

"i couldn't stand to see you in such drab colors! and besides, it was an old dress anyway."

"um...thanks." Faline wasnt sure how to respond to the shinigami's generosity. She really hadn't liked him up until this point.

"i do have to ask you one thing though, i need it to remain a secret from the brat and my darling Bassy that we know each other."

"sure?" Faline didn't see the harm in it. BASSY?! Was Sebastian gay? he didn't seem like the type...  
Faline was about to inquire about their relationship when Sebastian and Ciel approached Grell, both looking irritated. oh yeah, the both knew Grell really well.

"Mr. Sutcliff, I don't recall having my young master extend an invitation to you" Sebastian did one of his polite/murder faces.

"oh BASSY! your cold cruel demeanor only makes you more enticing!" Oh. So Grell was his stalker. Well then, that made more sense.

Grell looked like he was about to reply when Sebastian grabbed Faline and Grell by the arm, quietly pulling them from the ballroom, all the while smiling. A few people turned to look, but most just continued dancing. Faline didn't even bother fighting him, and Grell looked just happy to be having physical contact with "Bassy". The two of them were dragged through several hallways until coming to what seemed to be a back door. Releasing them and opening the door, Sebastian pushed them into a garden, or at least, it was SUPPOSED to be a garden. Many of the plants were over pruned, burnt, or had been uprooted. Faline heard Sebastian sigh. She was about to ask what the hell he was doing when Ciel spoke up.

"Miss Faline, i suggest you take a seat." not feeling like arguing,Faline rubbed her arm sat down. Grell joined her, staring at Sebastian the whole time. Continuing, he said;

"I have a proposition for you" he waited a few moment for her to come back with some witty or sarcastic reply, and when she didn't he continued; " i would like you to work for me, in exchange for our help in looking for a way home for you. You would be my dog, doing exactly as i say and gathering information for me."

"first of all, im a cat, I do what the fuck i want when it pleases me." this earned a chuckle from Grell, "Secondly, i was under the impression that you had already found me a way home, was I lied to?" She glared at Sebastian, getting angry. Her the slit in her eyes becoming more prominent.

"Sebastian does not lie, he cannot." Came Ciel's snide reply.

"and if i recall correctly, i never claimed to have a way home, I simply suggested you attend if you wished to obtain a way back to your own realm." had he known of a way back to her world, his original world, he would have gone home centuries ago.

"OH BASSY! how wonderfully cruel!" Faline had almost forgotten that Grell was there, as well as how annoying he could be.

This was NOT going as she had thought it would. The next sentence she heard only reinforced that belief.

" So, Reaper Grell Sutclif, THIS is what you do instead of working, I believe this is grounds for a paycut."

**whew! sorry that took forever to put up, but it took forever to write. my hand feels a bit better now though. I don't even know how I did whatever i did to it, but I think I may have sprained my pinky finger. I know that not much happened this chapter, but I have something really exciting planned for next chapter... im finally going to introduce my other OC! I was going to do it in one of the later chapters but i recently switched up some of the story line and I wanted to bring them in now. Sorry this chapter was so short but I really couldn't type this week. hope you like next weeks chapter- PenNinja**


	12. Chapter 12

**hello readers! first off, im realy sorry about that stupid mistake last update. i was trying to get rid of that stupid update i put up 6 chapters ago about taking a break, and for some reason that went up as chapter 11. ive fixed that though, so no need to worry. i just wanted to get rid of it because it was now unneccessary and probably annoying to people who just found the story. Also, im going to introduce my other OC in this chapter, which really excites me. this chapter is also another immediate pick up of last chapter (chapter 11) which I did put up. (sorry again). I have no idea how that happened. But, anyway, please enjoy THIS CHAPTER-PenNinja.**

William walked through the dead garden, seeming to come out of nowhere. The moon was shining behind him, reflecting harshly off of his glasses. William, the reaper who had abducted her. Faline was making all sorts of good friends. First the uptight shinigami and then the stupid butler, she simply wasn't going to win was she? She wisely kept her mouth shut and waited for him to do what he had come to do. He had said something about Grell a second ago, and with him him being Grell's superior, his presence here could only mean a show was about to ensue. His face showed no emotion, but his voice held a certain tone of annoyance. Turning to her right to see Grell's reaction, Faline was surprised to find Grell so happy to see him.

"WILLIAM!" he said gleefully, "did you come just to see meeee?" no expression registered on Will's face, but a vein began to bulge from Will's head. Faline guessed no. No, he had not come just to "see Grell".

"Grell Sutcliff your lack of any work ethic has led me to believe that perhaps you would like to be pushing papers for the next two weeks, and maybe have your scythe revoked for just as long?"

"oh, WILL! I love it when you're strict with me! " Faline threw up a little in her mouth. She enjoyed the reapers flamboyant behavior to a certain degree, but now he was just being a masochist. The vein in Will's head grew larger, and the corners of his straight set mouth turned down slightly. regaining his composure, Will calmy raised what appeared to be some kind of plant trimming device, and brought it down on Grell's head.

Faline stifled a chuckle. that was a little harsh, but not more than Grell deserved. It would have been funnier if two of the four males present didn't want to hurt/"get rid of" her. any amusement from the situation disappeared when Sebastian and Will locked eyes. Sebastian had a pleasant look on his face, and of course Will had no expression, but their eyes spoke volumes of hatred. turning to her, William said;

" I would highly recommend that you not keep the company of demons. You've caused enough trouble without consorting with beasts like that. and YOU demon, need to stay out of reaper business." While Will was wondering how to keep tabs on Faline, Faline was thinking something along the lines of; "holy shit...I survived being attacked by a demon!"

"What business is it of YOURS" came Sebastian's reply, " who my master chooses to take an interest in?"

Will turned from Sebastian to look at Faline and Grell, both still sitting on the bench, and addressing the both of them commanded;

"you," he addressed Faline, "leave. Sutcliff, escort her, and tonight's little spat can be forgotten, just this once."

once the two had left, he turned to face the irritated young lord and his pet. after a brief moment, he left, running at the supernatural pace of a reaper.

"shall I chase him my lord? or fetch back the girl?"

"No, let it be for now. The fact that the reapers refered to her as "their business" means that they will not allow her to associate with us. I believe this to be worth a short period of observation"

"yes, my lord."

**Williams POV:**

The demon was becoming most troublesome. His meddling in reaper affairs was disturbing, particularly because of the nature of the girl. Her lack of any record in the library makes her an immortal, and a transforming one, from what Sutcliff had told him. then again, Sutcliff was a rather unreliable source. The girl was a danger to everything that the shinigami dispatch association stood for. If humans could walk around immortal then the reaper would soon become obsolete. She is an abomination, and a dangerous one at that, and she needs to be destroyed. The only problem with those two things would be that she is immortal, so its not possible to kill her anyway, and even if she wasn't, she is not on any death list, and therefore untouchable by reaper law. The only thing that he could do at this point is what one would refer to as "damage control". The girl would need to be watched, and the Undertaker was obviously out of the question. He was retired and has no idea what to do with a teenage girl, and that red headed moron was out of the question. He would need someone he trusted, and who was not well known enough to be recognized as a reaper of significance. His needed one of the top new students, and shadowing the girl would be a simple task for the one he had in mind.

After arriving at headquarters Will quietly pulled his chosen protégé into his office. The boy was young, approximately 300, standing and 6 feet even, and had neatly combed bright orange hair. His record was impeccable and his discipline was legendary. He would do what needed to be done and he would do so without question.

"Reaper Draven Carter, reporting sir."

**Hey guys, I know that was ridiculously short, but I really wanted to end it there because it just seems way more badass. the next chapter will be picking up with Grell and Faline's walk home. I would also like to tell you that I will now be updating every Sunday, that way the story will be updated weekly but I can keep track of seven days more easily. sorry again about last chapters mistake! I think you guys will like my new OC. he's a badass with a professional exterior. REVIEW!-PenNinja**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovely readers! its sunday. Like i said last time, that now means an update. I cant believe i start my senior year in 3 days! i feel so old. (yes 16 almost 17 is now old). Enough of me, i bring you...ANOTHER CHAPTER! please enjoy-PenNinja**

Faline didn't know what to say as the redheaded cross dressing shinigami walked her home. He looked almost depressed, although she didn't know if it was being scolded or being made to walk her back to Undertaker's that made him that way, it was almost disturbing to see him that way. She looked up at his face again, and when he glanced sideways at her, she quickly looked away. She heard him sigh loudly and came to the conclusion that she couldn't deal with the awkwardness anymore. Trying to strike up some conversation she casually threw her hands behind her head and said;

"soooooo...you looked nice tonight" That was all Grell needed to hear, and Faline instantly regretted it.

" OH! You thought so too? i was afraid the dress was a bit too much but then i decided..."

Faline rolled her eyes at the mans ability to talk about himself. As her mind began to wander, Grells words faded out. What had Ciel been thinking? That she would join him because he might have a way home for her? And Sebastian being revealed as a demon blew her mind a little. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised, after all, look at her current predicament. A predicament, she realized, that she had just lost her only lead to solving. The thought put her in a sour mood. She had been threatened and played for a sucker. She wasnt fond of playing a game she had no control over. A game, she realized, that she might not be able to win. Faline dropped her hands to her sides and clenched her fists. She hated losing. She hated being played. Grell seemed to notice the change in her demeanor and actually stopped talking long enough to ask what the problem was.

" Nothing." She stated simply.

Grell opened his mouth to argue when Faline put her hand up to silence him. She had heard something, not very loud, but loud enough to be human. It had come from somewhere behind them. She waited for about thirty more seconds and was about to call it quits when she heard footsteps approaching them. Grell looked like he was going to protest being silenced but noticed that Faline had turned around and followed suit. Two men were slowly approaching them. the where both rather plain men, brown hair, average build, though one was shorter than the other. Grell was thinking what fun this could be at about the same time Faline felt for her knife under the dress.

"so," one of the men addressed them "how much would it cost for you lovely ladies to accompany us somewhere?" two thoughts crossed Falines mind; "oh FUCK no you didn't!" and "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Grell is a guy! wouldn't that be a surprise?"

Grell, with a look of distaste, defensively pushed the fuming Faline behind him and replied; "how distasteful, Ladies such as ourselves have NO interest in such business!"

Faline knew he was only saying that because he didn't have his chainsaw to silence the men immediately, but she found the pissed off look on the mens faces amusing all the same. When they moved closer, Faline became a little worried, but remembering the first time she met Grell, in all his chainsaw-weilding angry glory, became less concerned. All the same, she removed her knife from the sheath attached to her thigh and got ready to cut someone. Grell just stepped in front of her again, giving her a look that said "don't bother". wait? was Grell protecting her, or was this part of the "escort her home" thing? Not that it mattered to her, a body guard was always welcome. it meant less work for her. When the men got closer, Grell started walking towards them, and they stopped, realizing just how tall Grell was. He stopped about two feet from the men and smiled, sharp teeth flashing and green eyes glowing. The both turned to run away when something stopped them.

"Lets get- OOF!"

Faline ran up next to Grell, who was staring in awe at the rather imposing man standing on the two idiots.  
**-**

**earlier (from Draven's POV)**

William had asked him to Shepard this girl and he would not fail. He had left with enough time to intercept the youth and the fool accompanying her. Quickly and quietly he ran along the roof tops of London, despising the human realm. It was disgusting, and it sickened him. But Will always spoke of the separation between emotion and the workplace. There was no room for emotion when it came to a shinigami on the job, so he swallowed his irritation and picked up his pace. He would be shadowing this girl until she was killed or removed, no matter what that meant.

He finally found them when he heard the incompetent red head going on about clothes three streets over. As previously stated; incompetent. Draven rolled his eyes and followed the sound, only to come upon his charge being bothered by a pair of slobs. He was going to intervene when he noticed the red head push the girl behind him. He decided to let the older shinimagi handle it, all the while quietly wondering why he was in a dress. His mind was quickly changed when the fool began to let the men run off? WHAT COULD HE BE THINKING? the last thing dispatch needed was description of "monsters" (who wou,d seem to have the description of a shinigami) spreading. In all truth it wasn't that big a deal, but Draven strove to be professional. Sighing, he brushed his orange hair out of his eyes and..."stopped" the two "gentleman", he heard the ever-satisfying crunch of a femur.  
-

Faline stood beside Grell, looking at the man standing on top of dumbass one and two. While Faline was busy making "raining men" jokes Grell, was touching up his makeup. Faline met the mans eyes and waited for him to say something. She took in his height and eyes, recognizing him as a shinigami. After about two minuets of silent eye contact, Faline turned back in the direction she had been previously walking and proceeded to continue that way, leaving Grell to swoon and the new guy to do...whatever. she was about weirded out for the day and ready to bathe and sleep.

Not knowing what else to do, Draven just followed the girl while Grell skipped behind him. This girl was NOT going to be fun to work with.

**aaaand, CHAPTER! this was really just a filler chapter. I know they suck but they're kind of necessary. thanks to everyone who's followed me this far. I plan on s big revelation next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!- PenNinja**


	14. Chapter 14

**hello all my fabulous readers! So glad to be bringing you this next chapter. So, now that last chapter is done, we can get into the good stuff! i believe that when i last left you, Draven was following Faline home with an awe-struck Grell following. SO! thats where we'll pick up. ENJOY!-PenNinja**

Faline knew that the two shinigami were following her, she was just past the point of caring. So much had happened in such a short span of time that she felt as though nothing could shock her, and really, who could blame her? "Witches, Demons, and shinigami, oh my!" She chuckled at her own reference and kept walking, her footsteps clicking quietly. She hated that sound, the empty sad sound of her footsteps, and she hated this city, and what it had done to her. The familiar longing for home overtook her, making her shoulders slump and her feet feel heavy. The smell of the city was disgusting, and the streets, filthy. It was at times like these, when being outside made her feel as nasty as the world around her, that she really missed modern conveniences, such as a shower. A shower would be fucking fantastic. Faline shuddered as a cold breeze brushed her exposed skin. Losing her train of thought, she tuned in her "super" hearing, and listened. They still followed her, though no longer on the ground. The had moved to the rooftops, why though, she didn't know. Surely they weren't stupid enough to think that she didn't know they were following her?

After shaking her head, as if to shake loose all thoughts of them, Faline realized she had no idea where she was. She had been given a ride to the manor from Undertaker's and had assumed she would be given one back, although, now that she thought of it, Ciel probably had no intention of letting her leave anyway. She had been following Grell, and now he was busy following the mystery shinigami, who seemed to be following her. oops. She suddenly felt very much like the girl in all the horror movies who goes into the woods alone and then twists her ankle running from whatever monster there happened to be, meaning VERY STUPID. Undertaker would never let her live this one down. Blushing deep and becoming frustrated, Faline balled her fists and, crossing her arms, leaned against the wall, waiting for Grell to catch up. This was so embarrassing.

**Shinigami's POV**

Draven and Grell were about 500 feet behind Faline when the girl stopped. Draven followed suite and stopped abruptly, causing Grell to bump into his back. He turned to look at Grell, trying to control his temper. Grell raised his arms as if to give up, but looked pleased with the small amount of contact he had made with the attractive ginger. Losing his patience, Draven finally asked;

"WHAT is she doing?" He nodded his head in the waiting girls direction.

"hmmmm?" Grell hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going, as long as it was where Draven was. " Oh dear,I would say by the looks of things that she's lost. Perhaps intervention is the best course of action?" Grell fluttered his large fake eyelashes and clamped his hands together in front of him."

Though he disliked agreeing with the other Shinigami, it made sense, so he begrudgingly nodded his head and quickly went to meet the girl.

**Faline's POV**

Faline was pretty much sick of waiting and as she was about to rip her collar off to use her sense to find her way home, she heard two pairs of footsteps approaching her. About damn time. She pushed herself off of the wall she had been leaning of to face the two gingers approaching, one of which looked very displeased. She crossed her arms and gave him an equally displeased look, much to his surprise. Draven was used to his looks of displeasure destroy any resistance, but this girl was as stubborn as they come. Finally losing interest in their staring contest, Faline brushed past Draven and walked over to Grell.

"Where are we going Grell?" she asked. Grell snickered a little at the way Faline had just snubbed the new guy, then gestured with over his shoulder his index finger for Faline to follow. Poor new guy.

**Draven's POV**

This girl was infuriating, but he had to keep his cool. He kept repeating in his head "no room for emotion in the workplace, no room for emotion in the workplace." He would not disappoint his superior, no matter how intolerable this child was. He had been told to keep her out of undesirable hands, and make sure she stays where she should. Really, he felt like a glorified babysitter, but William had said this was an important mission, so he would do it without question. He continued quietly behind the two ( Grell was the only one who knew where to go), trying to maintain his composure.

The two where talking quietly and excluding him completely, mostly about nothing, but it was irritating none the less. He knew he shouldn't care, technically he didn't even have to talk to the girl, but his exclusion was just rude. When he asked why they were wasting their time with such useless things, Grell told him to "let the girls have their talk". This man was perverse.

When finally they arrived at their destination, Draven was surprised to see an Undertaker's shop. Exactly what kind of company did this girl keep?! The two "girls" approached the door casually, but Draven wasn't so sure. That was, until the Girl opened the door, smiled, and yelled;

"Undertaker! I'm back, and I brought people with me!"

What the hell? This girl was a complete mystery, and a very fascinating one at that. Draven was about to leave and set up a base near this place when he saw the "Undertaker" the girl had called come out. He didn't let the surprise register on his face, but he knew exactly who this man was. EVERYONE knew who this man was.

**Faline's POV**

Faline walked in the door and called for Undertaker, who emerged from the back room a few minuets later.

"Oooh! who did you bring me~" he asked excitedly. Faline knew he only wanted someone to scare.

"Sorry, Undertaker, it's only Grell." Grell looked distraught at being "only Grell" and Draven cleared his throat to establish his presence "OH! and, uuh, this guy!" she amended.

Undertaker smiled him creepy smile and said hello to "miss Grell". Addressing the newcomer next, he shook his hand. Draven, trying to remain formal but feeling like a giddy student said;

"It's a true honor to meet a shinigami of your stature and age sir. My name is Draven Ca-"

"Yes yes its very nice to meet me" he said, laughing. That's all he ever got from these young new shinigami.

Faline watched and the truth slowly dawned on her. Undertaker was a famous Shingami and nobody told her?!

"Undertaker? what his he talking about?!" Faline asked, getting a little distressed.

"Kitty Cat! Theres something I have to tell you!"

"hm. you don't say? and STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

**ohhh! revelation! Of course, everyone else knew this but Faline. Next chapter Undertaker has a large role to play. So, outside news for those of you that are interested, im actually planning on staring a new fanfiction for X-men! NOBODY PANIC! Gifted with a Curse will still get updated every Sunday, my other story will get updated every Saturday. I know that there is actually a TON of X-men Fanfictions, but I really tried to be original in my plot line. Just thought i'd share that, as this is my only Fanfiction. thanks for reading and please review!- PenNinja**


	15. Chapter 15

Faline stood in the middle of the room with what she could only assume was a dumb look on her face because the two, no, THREE shinigami standing before her all had a smug smile plastered to their faces (Some a bit crazier than others). She was a little hurt that he hadn't told her, but then again, would she have felt safe enough to stay there if he had? She knew she wouldn't have, but it stung all the same. The only person she had come to really trust in this…..place, had lied to her. Thinking on it though, she realized that he really hadn't lied, he had just withheld the information, and in all honesty, she wouldn't have shown him her "condition" if she didn't have to. With this in mind the only thing she could do was accept it and let it go. Damn, she hated him for being so easy to forgive. Something about the nut job was almost endearing to her.

"So," she said, finally speaking, "how OLD are you?" Despite the serious nature of the question and quizzical look on Faline's face, Undertaker couldn't help but laugh hysterically at her. So much to think about and THAT was the first question she asked? It was almost more than he could handle, and he laughed until his stomach ached. Ignoring her question, Undertaker walked past her towards the back room to finish whatever work he had been doing, ruffling her hair on the way. After Faline heard the door close behind him, she proceeded to fix her hair, trying very hard not to be irritated. How could he be so happy about EVERYTHING?! Turning to the two remaining shinigami in the room, she noticed they were smirking at her.

"What the hell are you two ladies looking at?" She mentally smacked herself for calling Grell a lady.

"oh nothing...I'll be taking my leave now, i need to go see Will anyway, hell want a full report." Grell walked out the front door, but not before turning around to wink and the slightly star struck Draven, who visibly shuddered, and, after taking a brief moment to regain his composure, turned to Faline.

"Well?" Faline asked. After he raised his eyebrow in a questioning gesture, she replied. "YOUR NAME."

"Ah yes," he replied, attempting to remain formal, "My name Is Draven Carter, i will be accompanying you until the situation involving your existence is settled." He attempted to smile politely as he said it, unaware of how very morbid he sounded.

"Fantastic." Came her irritated reply as she stalked off into the "bathroom" for a hypothermia inducing bath.

Draven didn't attempt to follow her. It wasnt his job to deal with childish behavior, it was his job to keep her where she could be seen. As long as she didnt leave the shop, unless of course she was supervised by himself or the "Undertaker". Speaking of which, or rather whom, he was genuinely amazed to see him in a place like this. This man was a legend, and had disappeared ages ago. This girl was completely unaware of how very privileged she was. No matter though. He needed to set up a base outside anyway, maybe on the adjacent roof...

**Faline's POV**

Despite how cold the water was, it felt good. The heat of the ballroom and the excess of makeup on her face made her feel grungy. Faline had never worn makeup in her own world, it made her feel like she was lying to the world, well, more than she already was. She had to hide half of her existence, but she refused to hide her true face. Tonight though, she almost wanted to hide her true face. The makeup washed away in the water, revealing angry dark purple and blue bruises adorning her cheeks and jaw line. They had only gotten worse in color since the night before. She grunted her irritation. Nothing she had done so far, none of her efforts, had gotten her anywhere. She let herself sink down further into the tub, the water coming up just underneath her eyes to sooth her bruised face. She would need a new strategy. Up until this point, she had relied on others for answers, when what she really needed was to do was find her own answers. Her reliance on others, it had made her weak, and she refused to be weak. She was done being a victim.

She got up out of the icy water and got herself dressed quickly, getting ready for her night shift. (she was supposed to be "working" here.) She felt pretty safe working at night, the only time something had ever happened to her was when Undertaker was gone, and since last nights incident, he had stuck around as much as he could. Although, that other guy, "Draven" was around now. Actually, she noticed, he wasnt. She didn't really care though. She hadn't expected him to stay, but she knew he was nearby. This could make finding her own answers difficult, the last thing she needed was a shadow. Sitting down at the front table, she began drumming her fingers as she thought. She couldn't just ignore him, but maybe she could slip around him? ugh, she didn't know, and she was done thinking for the day.

**_her body hurt, not the kind of hurt that suggested that she hadbeen beaten up, but a deep seeded ache in her muscles. her eyes refused to open, and her body refused to move. Is this what a coma felt like? Faline vaguely recalled hearing somthing a few moment earlier, and tried to tune in her hearing. _**

**_"fet ugh..." what?_**

**_"git urp..." someone was definatly talking_**

**_"get up..." what it talking to her?_**

**_"GET UP!" she took that as a yes. _**

**_Faline's eyes shot open and she sat up, her body suddenly energized. she couldn't see where she was, and she thought it was because she was blindfolded, until then she realized that it was dark. Initially she panicked, afraid that she would be stuck there forever, but then she remembered that someone had called her to consciousness. Calming herself, Faline looked around, or at least she tried. There was nothing to see, that is, until she spotted the wagon in the distance. Was the there before? How could she possibly have missed that? _**

**_She started walking towards it, but it seemed that she couldn't get there fast enough. Her heart rate picked up as she started to sprint, get ting frantically faster, fearing she would never get there. The wagon and its warm glow only seemed to get farther away the harder she tried to get to it. Reaching the point of despair, Faline dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. This wasnt real, there was no way this was real!_**

**_"Get up." The same voice as before. Faline looked up, and was surprised to see a woman, a pretty one. why would someone like her be in such s dsrk place? She seemed almost bright, and very out of place in this darkness. Faline got on her feet and looked the woman in the eyes, noticing that something wasnt quite right about them. _**

**_"what do you want?" Faline asked, almost afraid of the answer._**

**_"kill him." _**

**_"what?" _**

**_The woman opened her mouth wide, wider than should have been possible. With a hideous distortion of her beautiful face she screamed; _**

**_"KIILLL HIIIIIIIIIIIMMMM!"_**

Faline woke up with a jump, the adrenaline from her strange dream still running through her body, and the voice still echoeing in her head. What the hell was that? Faline couldn't get the woman out of her mind, and yet she couldn't remember her. Every detail of the dream was still so fresh, but this woman almost might as well have not been there. The only thing she could recall was her eyes, deep eyes. Frighteningly inhuman violet eyes.

Sebastian paused in his late night work, not completely sure why. Then it hit him, the air tasted like magic. something very interesting was about to happen.

**Damn. sorry this was REALLY late. Class is killing me. I was assigned four essay in one week FROM THE SAME CLASS. And of course I caught my first school-born illness of the year, and couldn't go to school Friday, Monday, or today. Anyway, updates will be regular again, even if I have to kill someone. Sorry guys, thanks for being so patient (or impatient idk).-PenNinja**


End file.
